Ganondorf's Rampage, or A Zelda Deathmatch Tie in
by ShadowGamer
Summary: The story of Ganondorf after the events of Zelda Deathmatch chapter 3. Read Zelda Deathmatch first, oh and maybe Spring Love too. Sets up for an upcoming chapter of Zelda Deathmatch


Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda, Pokemon, or any other things besides ShadowGamer in this story.  
  
All events in this story take place after Zelda Deathmatch Chapter 3 and should not be read by anyone who has not read it yet. It might also help to read Spring Love.  
  
  
Ganondorf's Rampage  
Or  
A Tie in With Zelda Deathmatch  
  
By ShadowGamer  
  
  
  
Ganondorf walks out of Professor Oak's laboratory.  
  
Ganondorf: That was scary, I almost turned out to be that old, funny smelling guy's bacon. Now I've got one more thing on my mind, I must destroy ShadowGamer.  
  
Someone who looks like ShadowGamer except younger and without the cape comes up to Ganondorf.  
  
ShadowGamer look alike: Hey, are you a Pokemon trainer  
  
Ganondorf: ShadowGamer, what luck  
  
ShadowGamer look alike: yeah that's my name, I don't think I know you though  
  
Ganondorf: what do you mean, you're the reason I'm in this Pokemon Fanfic universe in the first place.  
  
Trainer ShadowGamer (previously ShadowGamer look alike): Oh your thinking of the author. Yeah, the author ShadowGamer created me for a fic he put on another web page. It crashed and burned so it will soon be moved here to Fanfiction.net.  
  
Ganondorf: Ok, I'm creeped out now. You mean there's more than one ShadowGamer. *Turns into Ganon* die spawn of the real ShadowGamer.  
  
Trainer ShadowGamer: Go Sandshrew   
  
A Sandshrew appears from Trainer ShadowGamer's belt and slash's Ganon  
  
Ganon: Oh crud.  
  
A strange light suddenly appears from Professor Oak's lab; Ganon turns back to normal and looks inside the lab.  
  
Ganondorf: I think I'll look inside the lab  
  
Told you so. Inside he saw a strange machine with a green glowing doorway. He thought about going into it.  
  
Ganondorf: I'm thinking about going into it  
  
Stop repeating the story text. He decided to go into the strange doorway.  
  
Ganondorf: Stop repeating the story text, I think I'll go into the strange doorway. *Walks in and comes out to see he's even more realistic looking than ever, he sees someone who looks like ShadowGamer in casual clothing at a computer*  
  
Casual ShadowGamer: Why did I write it so you appeared in my room.  
  
Ganondorf: huh, what's going on  
  
Casual ShadowGamer: Oh that's simple, I'm the author ShadowGamer in my real form. The form you've seen is my FF.net form.   
  
Ganondorf: Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you.  
  
Casual ShadowGamer: Cause if I die at your hands in the real world this computer is set to post several Ganondorf torturing fanfiction's.   
  
Ganondorf: A small price to pay for your death.  
  
Casual ShadowGamer: Each fanfic will have subliminal messages that make more people write Ganondorf torturing fanfiction's under my name and password witch would be given to all who read the fic making you stuck in torture until Fanfiction.net goes away. Which could be hundreds of years from now.  
  
Ganondorf: Gasp. No, get me out of here.  
  
Casual ShadowGamer: Well I could either make it so you never came here by deleting that part of this fic or I could put you into another dimension.  
  
Ganondorf: Never came here please  
  
Casual ShadowGamer: That means I'll send you into another dimension, in this dimension you play the role of a Ganondorf who killed ShadowGamer. Bwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha *evil laugh goes on for an hour* I'll let you out after a little while though. I need you back in the reality of Spring Love and Zelda Deathmatch. *Types something on the key bored and Ganondorf disappears*  
  
Several hours later, which are mostly filled by Ganondorf having to eat his veggies and other tortures. A white light appears and Ganondorf appears in a living room.  
  
Ganondorf: The horror, the horror. Huh? Where am I now?  
  
Sees Rauru, Mamu Yamu AKA the dog lady, and two incredibly fat babies.  
  
Rauru: I'm telling you, Blobby took more after my side of the family than Bobby did.   
  
Mamu Yamu: And Bobby took after my side of the family, I'm telling you it's the other way around. Look Bobby has your eyes.  
  
Rauru: So does Blobby, who also has my hair and… Ack Ganondorf is in our house.  
  
Mamu Yamu: I thought we sprayed for them.  
  
Rauru: No Ganondorf is an evil guy who turns into a pig, mmm ham *begins drooling then shoots a strange light power that makes Ganondorf turn into Ganon*  
  
Mamu Yamu: I call left rib!  
  
Ganon: Oh no, no, never will you eat me. *Runs through the wall of the house and spots ShadowGamer, or someone who looks like him*  
  
ShadowGamer look alike: Hello, have you seen a big pig demon or a green skinned man with a big nose around here.  
  
Ganon: Aren't you ShadowGamer?  
  
ShadowGamer look alike: No, I'm his clone making sure no evil pig demons or green skinned men with big noses come into the studio where Zelda Deathmatch is held. So have you seen either?  
  
Ganon: Why yes it went that away *points down*  
  
ShadowGamer clone: thanks *pulls out shovel from nowhere* wait a second you are the…  
  
Ganon crushes the clone's skull in and heads for the studio where Zelda Deathmatch is filmed, err typed. Ganon has no idea how long it's been but believes at least one episode has passed.  
  
Ganon: I believe at least one episode has past.  
  
Hey I told you to stop that. Oh well, will Ganon get his revenge on ShadowGamer? Will Rauru or Mamu Yamu ever agree on their argument? Will Trainer ShadowGamer ever get his fic on Fanfiction.net? The first question can be answered by reading Zelda Deathmatch #5, the other two will have to wait until we can see for ourselves.  



End file.
